those_who_remainfandomcom-20200213-history
Infected
Summary The Infected are the enemies of Those Who Remain, being humans infected by an unknown bacterium or fungus, causing them to become bloodthirsty and attacking any non-infected people on sight in an attempt to kill them. They are distinguished from humans by their glowing red eyes, and pale/dark skin. Their moaning and/or screeching is a telltale sign that they are close, so anyone looking to survive would do well to listen for any infected nearby. According to a medical sheet found on Bypass, victims of the disease suffer from "heightened aggressive tendencies", memory loss, short and painful migraines, a "sudden desire to be near people", swollen lymph nodes and red sclera. The remaining survivors must kill them to survive. Or to get money and experience. Bonus Reward Killing an infected in a way that does not involve shooting or melee attacking them below the head will confer a bonus of 50% more credits and experience. As a side note the game will round down. The most common bonus is from headshots, which is a simple bullet to the head, and should be done all the time due to how easy it is, and the massive damage bonus granted from aiming for the head. Special mention goes to the Long Range bonus, as it will stack with the Headshot bonus, granting double the standard amount of experience for a single kill. * Headshot: Killing an infected by shooting or melee attacking their head. * Decapitation: Similar to a headshot, but performed when an infected's head is cut off using a bladed melee weapon. * Explosive: Killing an infected with a Frag, Clap Bomb, or Jack. * Fire: When an infected dies to the lingering effects of fire from a Molotov or Flamethrower. * Barbed Wire: When an infected's health is low enough to get killed by a coil of Barbed Wire. * Long Range: Shoot an infected from a certain amount of studs. Best done with a sniper rifle. Infected Types Screen Shot 2018-12-25 at 1.20.35 PM.png|''Civilian Infected|link=Civilian_Infected Img-placeholder.jpg|Sprinter Infected|link=Sprinter_Infected MilitaryInfected.png|Military Infected|link=Military_Infected RiotInfected.png|Riot Infected|link=Riot_Infected Fowseof.png|Bolter Infected|link=Bolter_Infected Burster.PNG|Burster Infected|link=Burster_Infected Bloater.png|Bloater Infected|link=Bloater_Infected Tips * Infected will usually line up if evaded for long enough. This can give players prime opportunities to shoot them using a weapon with high bullet punch. * Due to the spore-based attacks of certain infected, and the appearance as well as other miscellaneous hints, it's highly likely that the Infected in TWR is based off the Infected from The Last Of Us, another survival game. * At Waves 12 and higher, Military and Sprinter infected will be able to outspeed players without Speed Demon or an energy drink in effect. Anyone that has neither should remember that '''the best defence is a good offense', so shoot them before they kill you. * Every wave, they will become a little bit stronger and faster. Players should be wary of this and make plans to make a last stand on Wave 15. * The pathfinding AI of the infected isn't exactly the best and can be used to the player's advantage. Whenever the infected have to turn a corner, they must stall briefly. Alternatively, if a player walks around a solid object, several infected will get stuck on the solid object for a little bit before correcting themselves. Category:Lists